Mindy Pondered and Mindy Planned
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: During those extensive therapy sessions, she was asked all the time: why him? Did you have any past history with him? Through this she processed this insane piece of information: Mindy liked Drake.


Mindy didn't really think anything would happen the way it had, but extensive therapy really gave her time to process. A lot of times what came up were questions such as "What triggered your anger at Drake?" "Why Drake?" "Did you have any past history with this boy?" and that all started when they asked her how she got there in the first place. It did get her wondering, why in the world had she chosen Drake of all people to frame for the biggest prank of the century?

It could be that he just happened to be the class delinquent. She had wanted her revenge on that blasted teacher, and what better way to do it than to frame her most hated student? It had taken time - lots of precious time. she hired beautiful women to talk to him at his locker and report back with the combination. She stole his musky smelling jacket, his notebook with precious pictures and anything else that looked crafty.

The hard part was the actual process of getting the car into the classroom. She was a smart girl; Mindy knew how to hot-wire a car. Her father was rich with his salmon industry to a point that hiring a few men to take apart and reassemble a car for a "science project" was no big deal. It was a perfect plan that couldn't fail. It was only until going to court that her plan began to crumble. She started out grand! Everyone loved her, and the idiot Josh couldn't touch her with any evidence.

However, his attractive step brother was a bit of a distraction. He looked absolutely devastated that he wouldn't be proven innocent. Mindy wasn't made of stone as some may think; she had a heart. The guilt part of it started acting up inside her, and you could tell by the way she was more irritable and anxious to get on with her life so to put it all behind her and forget it - perhaps even laugh about it in the future. It wasn't until the idiot prince didn't even know what a scribe was that it really got to her. Drake could get expelled, for it wasn't his first offense. What would that look like on her résumé? "I deprive unintelligent children of a decent education." Try getting into Harvard with that one.

All the time she spent in the institution let her process everything she did and why. She hadn't framed Drake because he was an easy target; Mindy had framed him to get his attention. The only past experience she had with him was beating his step brother in the science fair. Josh paid her more attention than Drake did. All Drake said was ignore her, but for some reason Mindy was not satisfied with being ignored by one of the popular boys. It was perfectly fine with anyone else, so why was Drake so special? Mindy pondered this for many days before determining that she was under a terrible curse: she liked Drake.

It was possible that therapy was actually making her insane for believing such a thing, but who's to say what's sane or not? Perhaps she was just in this phase of liking the pretty boy; all the girls already love him. What's to be ashamed of? However, Mindy was curious to explore these new feelings to test their accuracy, but she couldn't just return to school and ask the boy she almost got expelled out on a date. She had to carefully plan this winning of Drake's heart thing through; and there was still beating Josh in the science fair that she looked forward to every year.

There pops up the step brother's name again: Josh Nichols. She could play him like a video game and getting to Drake would unlock so many more levels. It was perfect! Mindy could use Josh to discover if she actually had feelings for Drake or not! With another not so devious plot in mind, Mindy fed the institution all the lies they wanted to hear so to get back home in a breeze. The science fair would be a perfect way to make her presence known, and smugly beating Josh would tear at his heartstrings so to get him enraged at the girl. Drake couldn't ignore his brother throwing huge fits about Mindy Crenshaw all the time.

Her plan only progressed farther when she chose Josh for her science partner and lied that she liked him. Josh was a sweet boyfriend, but in order for them to become official, Mindy made sure Josh tell Drake that they're dating before they could even get to first base. It didn't go too well, and being naturally pessimistic made her practically give up after not receiving word for a day from her science partner. Then Josh came knocking on her bedroom window at midnight atop Drake's shoulders. The plan was back in action.

Every little thing Drake did, Mindy noted. She constantly surveyed Josh on what his brother's love life was like and studied every single girl he dated and those that were just flings. The flings were usually just trashy no personality hot chicks that would go with anyone who asked them. The girlfriends were surprisingly different. His girlfriends were usually decently smart - one of them was even on the math team. Some were tough tomboys, others were sweet girly girls, and then the punk music fans. He was interested in nearly anything in a skirt. Well, it helped that they were all hot as well she guessed.

Mindy was finally able to get her act and courage together to at least attempt to win a date with Drake. She put together yet another brilliant plan overnight and would put it into affect after working with Josh at the science fair. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Josh freaked out over a lot of even simple things, so Mindy did what was completely unexpected. She told Josh she loved him. Again, there was a twinge of guilt in there, but she felt better when he slammed the door in her face and shouted "See you in chemistry!" Even walking towards her car Mindy could hear her delirious boyfriend shouting for his womanizing step brother to answer him.

Within a week Josh dumped her and she was free to roam about with other men. Since she and Josh were still buds, she figured that hanging around the Parker-Nichols home would be more than okay. Drake made a completely snide remark about Mindy and boys and girls being just friends. This was when the plotting stopped and the action started. As soon as Drake went upstairs, Mindy told Josh that she had to go to the bathroom. The smart girl fluffed her hair and ironed out her dress with her hands before entering the two boys' bedroom to speak to the man whore about something "serious." "Hey, Drake?" the dirty blonde called timidly. "Could I talk to you - just for a second."

Drake shrugged, "Sure. What's up?"

Mindy hid her grin and bit her lip, sitting down beside the boy on the couch. With a nervous voice she said unsurely, "I'm thinking of getting some perfecting surgery done, and I wanted to know if all the guys would like it."

The musician almost choked on his saliva at her words. After catching his breath, he spluttered, "What? Why?"

Mindy looked down at her normal sized breasts, "I'm thinking about getting breast implants."

This caused the boy who was now on his toes to glance down at her perfectly fine looking boobies through her sweatervest. "Is there a reason for this?" Drake seemed astonished.

Mindy chuckled in a way that said isn't-it-obvious? "You know how many boys find me attractive. Your brother was the first guy I ever dated, and he ran and hid when I threw out the L bomb."

"Dude, all guys are jerks. Frankly, you're just as pretty as any chick I've ever dated, and I don't think a boob job would win my completely oblivious brother back," Drake chuckled and actually gave the dirty blonde a comforting smile.

Mindy returned it and waited. She made eye contact and in three… two… one… yup, Drake had just leaned in and kissed her. Her ingenious plan had worked, but there was no surprise there. After they broke apart Mindy smirked, "You know I was just making that stuff up? I just wanted you to kiss me."

"I'll have to remember that next time," Drake winked and beamed. His brilliant white teeth were distracted from when her ex-boyfriend walked in the room.

"Hey, I thought you were going to the can?" Josh asked with a weird ring in his voice.

Drake spoke up before Mindy could think for herself, "Yeah, Mindy was just helping me with some girl problems."

At this the awkward boy smiled proudly at the girl. "Awww, Mindy and Drake are getting along!" Mindy rolled her eyes as she was dragged towards the door to finish homework. She looked back at Drake who gave her the signal to call him. Once again, Mindy wins.

* * *

It is almost three o' clock, but I was perfectly happy to write another Drandy piece (even if my last one only got one review!) Yeah, I named it after the Sweeney Todd song except I changed "Sweeney" to Mindy, obviously. Once again: it's canon meets AU. That is because I get inspired by canon to create something original! Yay for Drandy! I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, but the boob job thing came from Degrassi: the Boiling Point. Review please!  
Drake & Josh (c) Dan Schneider


End file.
